The Diamond Dragon
by OPFan37
Summary: Nori is a species known as a Diamond Dragon, an incredibly rare dragon known for having diamonds encrusted in their bodies, and he is now living a peaceful life away from danger in the human world. However, when he finds new dragons are popping up in his little paradise, his peaceful world comes crumbling down, and his past is threatened with the truth coming to light. Test Chapter


Chapter 1: Nori the Devil

His name was Nori Takara, and he was practically an average guy.

He lived in a small apartment on his own with a bed, kitchen, television, computer, and a few manga and video games.

Every day he would wake up, brush his teeth, wash, get dressed and have breakfast, usually something hard, then head out the door.

Nori was a construction worker, tasked with the basic deeds of heavy lifting, cement mixing, hammer hitting and all the works out in any weather, be it hot sun or cold wind.

Normally though, he would be very sleepy in the mornings, due to staying up too late either playing games or watching anime. Thankfully there was a coffee shop on his street, so he would always pop in and order something in order to help him wake up.

It was on one fine, particular day, coffee in hand, that he found himself looking up at the sky. No particular reason, he just felt like it so he did it, walking along absentmindedly, staring at the clouds as they floated lazily about in the sky, and he found himself giggling childishly as he pointed out to himself which clouds would look like pigs or balloons or slugs.

It was during this that a massive dragon flew over his head, and in his field of vision.

He stopped for a moment to register what had just happened. He then looked forward to see the dragon flying across the sky towards an office building. He continued to aimlessly stare even as the dragon went out of sight.

"...Oh HELL no!" He shouted as he effortlessly crushed the coffee cup in his hand, burning it as he then screamed from the pain, attracting the disturbed stares of everyone around him as he blew on his red appendage.

"Um...are you okay there?" Someone near him asked.

"YES!" He screamed, making them jump back. "I'm fine! I'm normal! Perfectly normal!" His heavy sweating didn't seem to match his statement.

"...Okay..." They hesitantly replied.

"Excuse me!" Nori cried as he hurried forward.

'Why!? Why the hell is a dragon here!?' He thought as he ran. 'Did those old bastards send someone after me!? Nobody else saw it, so was it making itself invisible? Who was it? Gaaaaaaaahhhhh! Too many questions! This is so serious! I need to do something about this...but I've got work today! I've gotta call my boss!'

He hurriedly pulled out his phone, nearly dropping it several times before finally dialling in a number. "H-H-Hello? Mr. Ishida?"

"Takara?" His boss' voice called down the line. "What's the matter with you? You sound worried about something."

"I-Is it okay if I take one of my break days, today?" I asked.

"A break day? This isn't like you at all, Takara. Is something wrong?" Ishida asked.

"Family matters! Very bad family matters that need my urgent atten-!" He stopped as the dragon once again flew overhead, causing him to scream silently.

"Takara? Takara, are you there?" His boss asked.

"Verysorrysiri'vegottogonowbye!" He shouted as he ended the call then ran into an alleyway, looking around to see if anybody was watching him.

"I remember invisibility, I have to follow them quickly!" He told himself, as he closed his eyes in concentration.

Suddenly a giant pair of crimson red crystal blades shot out of his shoulder bones, spreading out into a wide diameter with the thinness of spider legs, before gems began appearing in bursts of light below them. The first gems being green, the second being blue, and the third being white, shooting out in kite shapes. The three gems on each side glowed brightly before they each emitted a powerful burst of light that created a sparkling sheet connecting them, creating a pair of wings of pure light.

Instead of flapping them, the wings remained rigid as they glowed brightly, gathering more and more power until Nori shot into the air at an incredible speed and turned at a perfect 90 degree angle, to shoot through the sky.

"Where is it!? Where is it!?" He hissed as he scanned the sky, unaffected by the speed at which he was going. His eyes seemed to glow a golden hue as he spotted the big green dragon not too far in front of him. "There you are!" He shot after it.

The dragon seemed to be descending, and Nori instantly stopped, his wings emitting a constant strong light to keep him suspended in the air. he watched as the dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke that funnelled into an apartment door, which promptly closed behind it.

"It's living in an apartment?" Nori gaped, folding his arms in confusion. "Why though?...Hmmmm...maybe it's in a situation like me?...Or maybe it's an elaborate trap in order to capture me...hmmmmmmm..." He pondered the situation for a moment, before hitting his palm with his fist in realisation.

"I'll go say hi!"

That was his most logical thought as he went up to the door and rang the doorbell. 'I'm just going to see what exactly they're doing in this world. And if it's a bad reason, I'll just kill 'em quick. Simple!' He braced himself for anything as the door slowly opened.

However, he was not prepared for a girl with long yellow, orange hair, wearing a maid outfit of all things! The dragon eyes definitely gave her away though.

She gave him a particularly sour look. "What do you want, human?"

'What a venomous answer.' Nori's thoughts raced. 'Obviously hatred towards humans, meaning that she is most likely from the Chaotic Faction, meaning she is incredibly dangerous. Why the hell is she in this world then? If she was after me, wouldn't she have attempted to attack me already? I need to get rid of her quickly, whatever the reason!'

"H-Hi there." He waved awkwardly. "I was just passing by and-"

"No sale!" She suddenly yelled, slamming the door in his face.

'...Ah, she thought I was a door to door salesman.' Nori sweat heavily. 'What am I even supposed to do in this situation? If we were just back in our world I could just fight her and kill her...but I can't do that here! maybe I could grab her and drag her back to our world forcefully, then I can fight freely!...Can I even do that, though?'

It was then that he was aware of something. He looked to his right to see her glaring at him behind the curtains.

'She's been there the whole time...she probably thinks I'm some kind of weirdo now...' He thought.

They stared at each other for a full hour. Not joking. A full hour. People passed them and gave them weird looks.

'...This is boring...' Nori admitted in his head. 'A battle between dragons can last for days...but this stare off is super boring in comparison.'

"Hello." He jumped as he looked to the right of him. Now standing next to him was a young girl with white hair and blue eyes wearing a pink dress.

'Where did she come from?' Nori questioned, his view focused on every aspect of her, from head to toe. "Those eyes...no doubt, she's dragon too. But much younger. Is she that other ones daughter? No, they look far too different.'

"Who are you?" She asked.

Nori blinked, he was not prepared to engage in small talk. "Uh...I-"

"Kanna!" Suddenly, the woman opened the door and ran over to the young girl, elbowing Nori with dragonic force in the process, sending him slamming into the railing as she took the young girls hand. "Tell me all about your day! Inside!" She then dragged Kanna inside and slammed the door.

'...Now that was uncalled for.' He thought bitterly, before standing up, completely unharmed, and knocked on the door. "Hey! Excuse me!" No response. "HEY!" Again, nothing. "You can't just ignore me!" Evidently, they could.

'This isn't getting me anywhere...' He admitted. 'In any case, I can't just leave them...this calls for drastic measures!'

"Okay then!" He then sat down in front of the door, arms folded like a child. "Listen up! I'm gonna wait here, until you come out! Got it!?" He then sat there and refused to move.

This proved true as the sun began to set, and he was still there.

'Ohhhhhhh...so boooooooored...' He thought. 'I should've brought one of my consoles...'

"Excuse me?"

He weakly looked up to see a redhead with glasses in a business suit standing next to him.

"What are you dong sitting in front of my door?" She asked.

He blinked twice. "...This is...your apartment?"

"Yeah. Look I don't have anything against the homeless or anything..." She began.

"I'm not homeless!" He cried, jumping to his feet. "I'm normal! Perfectly normal!"

"...Okay." She responded dryly. "Then why are you sitting in front of my door?"

Nori instantly remembered the gravity of the situation. "S-Sorry...but do you know who is in your apartment right now?"

"Yeah, my maid and a kid I'm taking care of." She responded.

'...Ah.' He stared at her closely. '...Nope, this one is human. Why on earth would she-?'

"What's wrong with your eye?" She asked, as it was now glowing.

"Nothing!" He hurriedly covered it up. "I'm NORMAL!"

"...Are you a friend of Tohru's or something?" She asked.

"Huh? Tohru?" He echoed.

"Eh? Don't know her?" She also seemed confused. "I thought you were one of her dragon friends or something."

Nori screamed silently at her casual response, pointing at her. "Y-Y-Y-You know both of them are dragons?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

'STOP TAKING THIS SO LIGHTLY!' He screamed in his head.

"That means you're one as well, right?" She guessed.

Nori instantly froze, before pressing his fingers together and looking away guiltily. "...M-Maybe..."

"Okay then." Nori was once again surprised by how well she was taking this. "So what reason do you have to be here?"

"...That...is...uh...um..." Never having to answer this before, his tongue tied itself n knots.

"Guess it doesn't matter." She shrugged it off.

'Stop taking this so easily! Please!' He begged in his head.

"So you came here to see Tohru and Kanna because they're both dragons, right?" She guessed.

"I, um...s-saw one of them, flying, today..." He mumbled.

"Oh, that was when Tohru flew me to work today. Guess you could see her, since you're a dragon too." She figured. "I can introduce you, if you like."

"Ah! That is..ummm..." He panicked.

"I guess it'll be better for you then for me." She shrugged, taking out her keys. "Oh yeah, my name's Koboyashi. Keep forgetting to mention that nowadays."

"N-Nice to meet you?" Nori waved uncertainly as the door swung open, much to his hidden horror.

"Welcome home, Miss Koboyashi!" Tohru instantly jumped forward gleefully, but froze in disgust when she saw who was next to her. "What is that thing doing with you?"

'That thing?' He wept softly.

"Tohru this is...uh..." Koboyashi looked at him. "I never got your name."

"He's a creepy stalker weirdo!" Tohru cried, the harsh comments piercing his heart.

"Koboyashi, welcome home." Kanna greeted her.

"Hey, Kanna. How was school?" She asked.

'A dragon going to school? I've heard everything now...' Nori thought.

"You need to leave now." Tohru stated, beginning to shove Nori towards the door.

"Tohru, stop! He's a dragon, too." Koboyashi told her.

"Huh?" Tohru looked at her. "A dragon?"

"Yeah. His eye glowed weird." Nori cried quietly at being called weird. "Can't you tell?"

Tohru stared at him intently. "...No. Usually dragons can tell another dragon in human form. His disguise must be really good..."

"I have been in this form for over six months." Nori stated.

"Over six months? You've been here longer then Tohru and Kanna. That's weird to think..." Koboyashi admitted.

"That just makes him super suspicious, Miss Koboyashi!" Tohru declared.

"Weird." Kanna nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, he doesn't seem that bad." Koboyashi reasoned, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. "Here, you can come in for a second."

"Oh, thank you." Nori accepted the offer.

"But Miss Koboyashi!" Tohru whined.

"Be nice!" She instructed.

So Nori found himself drinking a glass of water with Tohru giving him death glares, Koboyashi just sitting there, and Kanna drawing doodles.

"You really have been here a while, if you've had that job for so long." Koboyashi said.

"Yeah. I could've gotten somewhere else honestly, but the food was good." Nori stated. "So, Miss Tohru, why are you here in this world?"

"Because Miss Koboyashi asked me to come and live with her!" Tohru replied in an amost offended manner.

"Really? How did that come about?" He asked the host.

"Don't ask me, I don't remember." She shrugged.

He then turned his gaze to the loli. "And what about you, Miss Kanna?"

"Something about causing trouble. She doesn't take about it too much. Doesn't talk much in general." Koboyashi shrugged.

"But you're still takking care of her, and letting her go to school. You're good people." Nori nodded.

"Eh, if letting dragons stay in my apartment make me a good person, then I guess that's a bonus." Koboyashi then glanced over at the fridge. "Do you uh, want anything to eat?"

"No thank you, Miss Koboyashi, I brought my own lunch in preparation for a slow day at worktoday." As if on cue, his stomach growled. "...Which reminds me, I haven't eaten since this morning." He lifted a plain red lunchbox out of his bag and opened it.

Inside was five apple sized grey rocks.

"Uh..." Koboyashi mumbled. "I don't think that's-" He then lifted one of the rocks and bit it in half as easily as an apple. "...You eat rocks?"

"Yeah. Staple food of mine." He nodded as he ate the rest of it. "If I were to describe it, they have a salty taste, but I still eat regular things like meat, and the food of ths world is obviously delicious."

"Rocks, huh?" A grumpy Tohru then perked up. "Wait a minute, there's only one species of dragon that is able to eat rocks. You're a Diamond Dragon aren't you?"

"Damond Dragon?" Koboyashi echoed, with Nori visibly flinching.

"Yeah. They're an extremely rare kind of dragon with diamonds in their bodies." Tohru explained. "They're hunted a lot of the time, by both humans and dragons."

Kanna had suddenly taken an interest in hm. "Diamond Dragon..." She reached out to tuch him, but he moved away and curled into himself slightly to eat his rocks.

"...Is that why you're in this world? Because you're hunted?" Koboyashi asked.

"It's a...common thing amongst our species." Nori admitted. "But we don't fear it."

"Damond Dragons know how to defend themselves. they're exceptionally powerful." Tohru explained. "Still though...they are incredibly rare. What's your name?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask." Koboyashi remembered.

"It's Nori. Nori Takara." As soon as he said that, he heard a hurried scuffling.

He looked up to see Tohru standing in front of Koboyashi and kanna defensivel, shooting daggers at him from her eyes.

"...Tohru, what are you doing?" A perplexed Koboyashi asked.

"Nori...did you just say your name is Nori?" Tohru whispered.

"Nori..." Kanna hid behind her.

"...Yeah. Takara is a surname I gave myself when I came here." He explained.

"You...you're THAT Nori aren't you?" She hissed. "All of us thought you were dead."

"Tohru what are you talking about?" Koboyashi asked.

"Miss Koboyashi...there is a well-known fact amongst dragons." Tohru spoke unnaturally seriously. "There was a Diamond Dragon called Nori, who killed other dragons. He would mercilessly slaughter any dragon that crossed his path. They called him Nori the Devil. It took the combined powers of both the Chaotic and order dragons to destroy him."

"...Well, doesn't that mean he's dead now?" Koboyashi asked. "Besides, just because he's a Diamond dragon and his name is Nori doesn't mean-"

"No, she's right." Nori interrupted her as he ate his final rock. "I killed a whole bunch of dragons before I came here. I'm Nori the Devil. Nice to meet you."

"You...really did that?" Koboyashi asked.

"Yyyyyyep." Nori nodded. "Still though, I can't believe those old bastards would make up a story of them combining their powers to kill me. So much for fact, that's a myth! I came to this world of my own accord without anyone else knowing, so they tried to write me off as dead!"

"You killed so many..." Tohru stated, her voice trembling. "Some of them were my friends..."

"Nori...did you come here...to kill Tohru and Kanna as well?" Koboyashi hesitantly asked.

"No point in lying. Yep." He replied. "Though, it's not for the same reason as back then. I thought that they would try to harms this world that I've grown to love. But, you two obviously aren't a threat. I'm no danger to you, believe me or not."

"Why?" Tohru asked. "Why did you kill them all? So needlessly!?"

"That's personal." Nori replied with a firmness of his own. "Just know that I was very angry at the time. If I killed your friends, I apologise. I can't do much else."

"...Is it because you were hunted?" kanna asked.

Nori looked at her. "...No. It was something more then that..." He stood up, making the three of them flinch. "It seems I've scared you. I'd better leave."

"Hey! Nori!" Koboyashi called out as he hurried to the door. "Nori!" She ran after him, but he was already gone.

Nori walked down the street, hands in pockets. "So there are more dragons in this world now, huh? What stupid reasons for them coming here...can't believe I have my own myth, too...still, Nori the Devil is a pretty cool name."

It was then that he stopped. "Crap. I forgot my lunchbox." He looked back at the apartment, then sighed. "No, I can't go back, I'd just scare them even more. I didn't think I'd be that infamous nowadays."

He continued walking down the empty street with his head hung low. "What a mess..."


End file.
